Clementine x Male reader
by Grayseng
Summary: In this story you and Clementine will have an affair. This story takes place at the end of season 2. This is intended for male readers


I spat out the blood that was forcing me to gag, it blocked my airway and caused me to heave. The pool of saliva and blood that had accumulated in my mouth splattered against the concrete floor and caused me to grimace. The wire restraints on my wrists that were placed by Carver's goons dug into my flesh, the tears welled in my eyes as the pain coursed through my veins every time I moved and the restraints began to leave marks. I looked up through the tears to see Troy sneer at me, then the deep gravelly voice of Carver boomed over the speakers finally started to sink in.

"We must accept those who have strayed from the flock back into our group. Many of you wonder why we bring them back. It's simple; the youth that they had taken with them is detrimental to our advancement in this new world- the future generations need to be monitored and raised correctly, so they can survive in this harsh time. Without our guidance, the necks of the youth are willingly placed into the noose. Those people out in the world, they're not like we are. They'll tell them lies like it's truth, and they'll shape their minds against us."

I felt the comforting hands of Clementine rest on my shoulder and back, she helped me sit and wiped away the blood that dribbled down my chin. She hugged me and I steadily hugged her back, I said that I was okay and she was forced away from me when Troy stepped in. He grabbed me by my slightly long hair, I yelped in pain and tried prying his harsh grip off me. He growled and swore at me, he pulled me up to my feet and pushed me. I stumbled a little and glared at him, he smacked me across the face.

"Don't look at me like that, boy." He barked at me and grabbed me by the shoulder, until Kenny stepped in and clocked him in the face.

"Get your motherfucking hands off him!" Troy smacked Kenny in the face with the butt of the gun, I gagged when hearing the crunch Kenny's nose break and blood gushed down.

"Stay down, old fucker, he's coming with me." I looked at Kenny for help as I felt Troy pull on my shoulder, that fucker's gonna give me bruises. I caught a glimpse of Clem as she cried out for Troy to leave me alone, I gave her a small smile to say I was going to be okay before Troy could hurt her, and thankfully Rebecca kept her back.

"Where are you taking me?" I tried getting out of Troy's harsh grip, but he only held on tighter and pushed me towards the stairs that lead to the roof.

"Just shut the fuck up." He snapped. I nodded and stayed quiet, Troy was a dangerous man- even without the AK that he had, he could easily kill someone with his bare hands.

We reached the roof, and Troy strapped me with his AK and told me Carver wanted me to learn how to shoot. I held the AK, it felt weighty in my 14-year-old hands, and I looked up at Troy blankly.

"The fuck you lookin' at? Shoot the goddamn Walker, dumbass." He growled and smacked my face, I winced and knew there was going to be a 'gorgeous' bruise from how many times he's slapped me. I looked out over the horizon and took aim at one of the Roamers, I squeezed the trigger and almost went flying backwards at the force that smacked against my shoulder. I completely missed the Roamer, I cursed under my breath and dared to glance at Troy.

"The fuck was that?!" He sneered at me and snatched the AK from me, he took aim and fired at the Walkers that were closing in around the barricades. "Now it's motherfucking may day." He smiled smugly at his work and lowered the gun then handed it to me with force. I huffed and glared at him, he glared back and told me I'd better get the target this time otherwise I'd get a beating.

I took aim, and tried to sigh out my frustration so I could concentrate better. But Troy wouldn't shut the hell up about the beating I would get if I fucked up again, and just before I pulled the trigger I changed the aim of the gun and shot Troy in the foot. He hit the ground like a sack of shit, the blood splattered the ground faster than I thought it ever would. I stepped back a bit and dropped the AK out of his reach, he cursed and yelled and soon Tavia and Bonnie were running over to see what had happened.

"What the hell happened?!" Tavia yelled, seeing the blood and Troy thrashing about in pain as he held his wounded foot. I looked up at an angry Tavia and a shocked Bonnie.

"HE'S CRAZY, I FUCKING SWEAR IT! HE SHOT ME! THE FUCKER SHOT ME!" Tavia got Troy medical attention whilst Bonnie escorted me to see Carver, I shuddered at the thought of seeing that monster- but I regretted nothing about shooting Troy. Just before the door shut to the roof, I heart Tavia say that nothing was going to save me…

I'm kneeling on the floor, on ripped and bleeding knees that must suffer to kneel on the longer with each passing moment. The pain is unbearable, and my choked cries are beginning to make my throat raw. My tears mixed with blood, and would run over open wounds that would cause me to whimper from the sting.

Carver's breaking me, I can feel it. My breath is ragged, and it hurts too much to breath. He's broken some bones, and most of my skin is littered with bruises or cut open.

He's stripped me. My clothes are in the corner, he's left me only in my grey boxers. He's talking to me. But I'm not listening, I can barely even think- let alone process someone talking to me.

"[F/N]." I open my right eye, since my left is swelled shut from the black eye Carver has given me. "Are you listening to me?" His eyes narrow as he waits for my response. I open my cut lips, they're trembling as I shake from the coldness and fear that his presence presents to me. I gathered up the saliva and blood in my mouth, then spit it out on his boots. His mouth turns downwards in distaste as he cleans of his boot, then he kicks me hard in my stomach and pushed me backwards. I gag and wheeze, I gasp for air as I whimper and mentally plead for mercy.My God, I keep bleeding! Help me! KILL ME!

Carver grabs my beaten face, and forces me to look in his evil eyes. He leered at me, his eyes burning with getting a kick out of beating me up.

"Listen to me, [F/N]. I like you. You're tough, confident, you're a leader. You're the type of man I need in the new generation, the new wave of kids need to be tougher than us- and you'll be the most prized leader to help mold them. It's all about survival of the fittest out there, and with someone as headstrong as you paired up with someone like Clementine- you're going to create a tenacious new generation." I blushed and looked away, sure I was with Clem since this started- but I only took each day as it came…

Carver smirked and let go of my face, he let me lay on the ground as I tried to gain control over my lungs. He didn't let me rest for long, he grabbed my hair and pulled me to my feet and forced out a scream from me as he did so. He marched me out of his office, and out past everyone. I heard Kenny go mental, he was cursing and screaming threats. I couldn't bare look at Clementine, I didn't want her to see how much pain I was in- that girl could read me like an open book, and she would know the Hell I'm in if I looked in her gorgeous eyes.

Carver marched me out onto the roof, where I had shot Troy. The blood was there, and there was a trail going to the door, so Troy must still be alive and taken to get medical attention. Carver stopped us at the edge of the roof, I honestly thought he was going to push me over- but he didn't.

"Look at this world, [F/N]." I looked at the dying world through one eye that still worked. "It's dying. We can't change that, all we have to do is adapt. People like you, people like us, we can survive through this. I can't do this alone, it's better to be feared than loved. We have to be tough, understand?" He looked down at me and patted my shoulder, I winced and sucked in air to ignore the pain it caused and forced a nod. "People like us, we've been through Hell. We've sold our souls just to keep going, and I respect you for that. But, if you stray from our flock one more time, and I'm going to have to show you the Devil." I forced another nod. He smiled and patted my head where he had previously ripped out some of my [H/C] locks. "I knew you would understand."

Carver lead me back to the pen, opened the shutter and kicked me inside. I hit the cold ground and curled up in a ball and whimpered quietly, Clementine was instantly by me and then so was Carlos. He gently picked me up and laid me down on the bed that was for Rebecca, he started to look over my wounds and did his best to help with what little we had. The shuttered opened one last time as Carver threw in my ragged clothes, and then he was gone to attend to whatever the fuck he did.

I was unconscious for a while, but I woke up when my body had felt like it had had enough time to recover- which was bullshit to my mind. I opened my eye that wasn't swelled up, and felt someone squeeze my hand lightly. I looked at my hand and saw someone was holding it, I looked up and saw Clementine with a very small smile on her beautiful face.

"Hey."

"Hey, Clem." I responded, my voice sounded hoarse from the amount of times I had been screaming from the abuse I had just gone through.

"I'm sorry." She pressed a kiss to my cheek and I just smiled sweetly at her and brushed her fringe out of her eyes.

"It's not your fault, sweetheart. Dry those tears." I wiped away her tears and she forced a brave smile.

"Carlos says for you to rest."

"Alright, could you pass me my clothes?" She nodded and I got dressed so I wasn't freezing and I did as Carlos and Clementine told me to do- I got some rest.

I couldn't stand to see the way Clementine looked at me, she looked guilty and I knew she was blaming herself for the way I was constantly beaten. The group had been stuck in this hell-hole for two nights now, but when Clementine came back into the pen she was distant and shaking slightly. I beckoned her over and I wrapped my arms around her, knowing I just needed to hold her and let her calm down before I spoke to her.

"[F/N]?"

"Yeah?"

"Carver killed Reggie." I paused and heard her voice crack slightly. I looked down at her and saw she was looking at Sarah with a concerned look, bless that poor girl- she's probably in shock.

"What happened?"

"Reggie told me and Sarah to pick berries an-and Sarah was still shell-shocked when her dad hit her, so I helped her and forgot to do my work." I nodded and gently rubbed her back.

"Then what happened?"

"Carver came to check on us, and saw my work wasn't done, so he blamed Reggie…he pushed him off the roof…" I saw her start to shake more and more, I held her closer to my body which she leaned into and she clutched my dirtied shirt with her small hands.

"Ssshh, it's okay Clem, it's okay." I felt her sniffle but refuse to cry, I smiled a little and kissed the top of her head and on her hat. "I wish I could take your pain away."

"I'm okay." She bravely said as she pulled away and forced the smallest of smiles.

"Rise and shine, little birdies." Carver said, the pen opening and he stepped inside with Tavia and Vince to back him up. "Got a big day ahead of you. So get to pecking."

He set certain people off with certain jobs then he came over to me, he picked me up by my shoulder and grinned at me. I winced at the pain where his fingers dug into the already existing bruises.

"Come with me." I did as I was told, well partly because I didn't have a choice. He took me to his office and told me to sit, in the corner of my eye I saw a badly beaten Alvin. My stomach twisted and I went to go over to him, until Carver snapped at me to leave him. I nervously swallowed and sat in the seat opposite Carver, who was sat in his big chair.

"Tell me, [F/N, what do you think about the youth?" I locked eyes with him and felt my anger burn up. This man was determined to shape me, to be a monster like him.

"If I could take away the pain of the youth, the rage they feel today is the key to survival." Carver smiled and interlocked his fingers and rested them on top of the desk.

"What about the people who are above you?"

"They claim to love you, but look at what they've done to the world. If you care about anything, then they drug you, and they're never there when they numb you. They fill us with terror and then they crush us, they pretend to care as they shove us about."

"So what do you say to them?"

"'Fuck you'." I gritted my teeth as Carver's smile stretched into a predatory grin. He got up from his seat and sat on the edge of the desk, never looking away from me.

"You're an excellent example of a leader, [F/N]. With my people, they look up to me to find the truth and whatever I say- they do. Don't you want that kind of power?" I shook my head and looked away. "And why don't you want that? You're passing up the opportunity to be the person that everyone looks up to."

"Anyone that is looked up to always ends up being as fucked up as them."

"If you think like that, you'll end up the villain." He grinned and sneered at me, his eyes narrowing.

"In your group, you just enforce disorders. All we ever get is blamed and pushed around, well who's the fucking villain now?" I snarled and spat in his face. He sighed and said it could've been different for me, he suddenly grabbed my left hand and pinned it down to the desk. He pulled out his knife and I started panicking, I pulled and tugged but he proceeded to slice off my pinkie finger. I howled in pain and soon he let my hand go, I heard him radio for Bonnie. The redhead got here quickly when she heard me screaming, when she saw my pinkie finger on the table and not attached to me hand she ran to get the medical supplies and she stopped the bleeding.

"Bonnie, get him out of my sight." Bonnie looked at him with fear in her eyes and she escorted me out of the office and into the pen, before she closed the shutter she looked me deep in my eyes and whispered that she was going to help us escape.

I finally got some hope when Luke had jumped me and told me about his plan, he said he had already talked to Clementine and she was in on the plan. I grinned at him and gave him a hug, he smiled but still seemed a bit fidgety.

"Are you okay, Luke?"

"Huh? No..I-I mean yeah, yeah I'm fine, kid. You okay?"

"That old bastard got my finger." I sighed and held up my left hand that was now minus of my littlest finger. Luke's expression went grave but he still gave me a hopeful smile.

"Don't worry, kiddo, we'll get outta this."

That night, there was a group discussion. It seemed that most people were against Kenny's idea for Clementine to get the radio that Luke needed, and to be honest I wasn't too keen on the risk of losing her. I had my arm around her, and she was leaning on me. Whilst the others argued, I looked down at my girl.

"Are you sure you're willing to risk this?" She looked up at me, determination shining in her eyes as she nodded. "Alright, that's good enough for me." I smiled and kissed her cheek before getting the other's attention.

"Clementine's willing to do this, we just need to do this right now- otherwise it's only going to get worse."

"Shit, kid, you think we don't know that?" Kenny sighed, rubbing his tired eyes as he looked down at Clementine.

"I know you can do this, Clem." She smiled and nodded, saying she was ready.

Waiting for Clementine to get back was more unbearable than any of the other torture Carver had inflicted on me. But as soon as she got back, I hugged her tightly and kissed her like I had lost her. She blushed and hugged me back, she showed the others the radio and we all praised her quietly.

"I know you could do it, you little devil." Kenny grinned, she smiled and we headed to our 'beds'. When everyone other than me and Clementine asleep, she snuggled up to me and whispered so quietly:

"Do you think we'll get out?"

"Of course we will. We can't stop now, we're so close. These times are almost over, and with Luke and Bonnie on our side- we're going to get out of this just fine." She nodded and fell asleep, her head resting on my chest as I gazed at the bed above me.

"God save us…"I sighed and closed my eyes, ready for the escape.


End file.
